User blog:TheScottBird/Why Would You Suggest That? - Week 1
Hi guys. I was on the toilet today and I thought of a brand new idea for a blog mini-series by me, since I love posting blogs. Overview Every week, I am going to watch an ERB on YouTube. There, I will find the most recent fifty battle suggestions posted in the comments. One rule to this, though, is that if one comment contains more than one suggestion- then that comment will count as one suggestion. The point of this mini-series is to decide whether or not most of ERB's fans on YouTube are idiots or not. Which they probably are, no doubt... New feature In the comments, if you comment snapshots of stupid suggestions you find for ERB throughout the inter-webs, I will post them in the "Sent in suggestions" section of my next blog in this series. Fifty Comments of Stupidity (These comments are taken from Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3.) #Rolling Stones vs One Direction (1D would obviously get crushed. :p) (0 likes) #Gollum vs Dobby (2 likes) #JK Rowling vs JS Tolkien (1 like) #Link vs Darth Vader (0 likes) #God vs Satan (763 likes) #Morgan Freeman vs Barack Obama (13 likes) #Kratos vs Zeus (3 likes) #Hitler vs Vader 4: Tag Team Match. Hitler is back with legs fully regenerated with the sheer power of xenophobia and megalomania. He and Vader are going to have a rap battle of a different kind... This one will include tag team partners. Darth Vader gets Voldermort as a tag team partner, and Hitler gets Osama Bin Laden. (56 likes) #Illuminati vs All Seeing Eye (37 likes) #Anne Frank vs Dalli Llama (37 likes) #Grumpy Cat vs Denver the Gulty Dog (37 likes) #Totoro vs Cat Bus (37 likes) #Queen of England vs Barack Obama (82 likes) #Queen Elizabeth vs Madonna (2 likes) #Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 4, with Nazi Hitler since he got cut in half. (178 likes) #Hitler vs Dark Vader 4 (0 likes) #Pewdiepie vs Smosh (34 likes) #Captain Kirk vs Captain Picard (0 likes) #Ichigo vs Ragna the Bloodedge (0 likes) #Osama Bin Ladin vs Icis (0 likes) #The Everyman vs The One Persenter (0 likes) #'Hippsters' vs Hippies (0 likes) #Vader vs Hitler 4 with Fegelein as a third-party. (0 likes) #Hitler vs Stalin (1 like) #God vs Lucifer (0 likes) #Michael the Archangel vs Lucifer (0 likes) #Pewdiepie vs Sananners (283 likes) #Eminem vs Ludacris (172 likes) #Edward Kenway vs Connor (Not that bad actually. 108 likes) #Terraria vs Starbound (3 likes) #The Rock vs Tooth Fairy (1 like) #Blackbeard vs Patchy the Pirate (16 likes) #Arnold Schwarzenegger & Sylvester Stallone vs Terminator & Rocky (1 like) #Ezio Auditore vs Edward Kenway (24 likes) #Captain Price vs Makarov (0 likes) #Conner (AC3) vs Edward (AC:BF) (2 likes) #Blackbeard vs Al Capone 2 with Kenway as a rapper. (15 likes) #Morgan Freeman vs James Earl Jones (0 likes) #Miley Cyrus vs Justin Bieber (5 likes) #Miley Cyrus & Ariana Grande vs Hannah Montana & Cat Valentine (25 likes) #Cyrus vs Montana (268 likes) #1D vs Justin Bieber (39 likes) #Barney vs Godzilla (36 likes) #Brian Griffin vs Quagmire (50 likes...) #Carl (Walking Dead) vs Clementine (Walking Dead) (214 likes) #Harry Styles vs Harry Potter (26 likes) #Sheldon Coper vs Bill Nye, Isaac Newton, and Neil Tyson (11 likes) #Eminem vs M&Ms (12 likes) #Michael Jackson vs Justin Bieber (1 like) #Pewdie vs Howtobasic (35 likes) Idiot of the Week Comment by MCLegoking4: "What's hitler's last name?" (45 likes) Category:Blog posts